Remembrance
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Rena and Chung used to be childhood friends until Rena had to move away. 6 years later, there was a new student and it turns out to be Rena. However, Rena couldn't remember Chung. Chung was at first disappointed, but however, with some support from his friends, he was determined to make her remember of their memories.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream.

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 I wrote this one shot for my 150th reviewer, **Kiyo-Kun Blade** who took decades to tell me the plot and pairing. :P As you can see, it's Rena x Chung story. A pairing I don't like much, but I shall write it. Anything for my reviewer. It will not replace the awesome Chung x Eve! XD

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(17)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(17)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(16)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(16)**_

**Raven: **_Veteran Commander__**(17)**_

Alright then, let's move on to the one shot~ :3 Oh, and they're all human. Also.. Like always, they're in a school with a dormitory system.

* * *

**~Remembrance~**

* * *

_"Rena... Do you really have to move away? I don't want you to go.. Can't you stay here forever? Didn't you promise me that we'll always be together?"_

_Cream colored hair with parts that were dark brown and cerulean eyes that glistened with crystal like tears. Chung held a delicate hand tightly and refused to let go. Spring green hair with gentle eyes that showed sadness. Rena didn't want to leave, but she had to. She hugged Chung tightly and shown a bright smile._

_"Chung! Don't worry! I'll definitely come back and that time is when we'll definitely stay together forever! I'll never leave again, so... Wait for me? I'll come back to this town."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah! Promise! So... Chung... Wait for me, okay?"_

_Rena grinned and held out her pinky. Chung wiped his tears away with his sleeve before wrapping his pinky around hers. They shake hands and it was finally time to let Rena go. Rena sadly left Chung as she climbed onto the car. She poked her head out of the window and waved at Chung._

_Chung ran after the car, desperately trying to grab Rena, however... The car was already speeding up and a human can't catch up to a car's speed. The only thing Chung heard was the loud, cheerful voice filled with hope echoing as the car drove away._

_"Chung! I'll come back, so wait for me!"_

* * *

Cerulean eyes snapped opened as he looked around his surroundings. He sighed as he realized he dreamed of that scene like always.

"It's already been six years since Rena left..."

He looked down sadly until a loud knock grabbed his attention. Chung opened his dorm's door, and bright blazing hair tied in a low ponytail with bangs that are also tied and layered silver hair could be seen.

"Elsword.. Eve."

"Yo!"

"Good morning."

Elsword grinned while hugging Eve from behind. Chung smiled at them as Eve finally got used to showing affection towards Elsword in public. Although, there are times where Eve couldn't help, but slap Elsword for doing intimate actions. The good thing was that her slaps were getting softer and softer for Elsword.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It's almost time for class. You've slept for about an hour and thirty minutes from the moment you woke up. You were supposed to wake up about half an hour ago, however.. You seem to have remembered something from your childhood, making you stay in your deep slumber until now."

Elsword chuckled softly and snuggled in between Eve's neck. Chung laughed nervously as Eve's accurate analysis hit the target. It was true, he woke up about an hour and thirty minutes ago. He got ready and everything, but then he fell right back to slumber until now, remembering of your precious childhood friend, Rena.

"Eve, you shouldn't be too accurate with your analysis."

"Why?"

"Because... What if you predicted an outcome of something and it's too blunt, which sometimes could be embarrassing.. If you know what I mean."

"You mean.. Lovers who made love to each other, andd no one knew unless I openly tells everyone about what the lovers did. Which would be embarrassing."

"Yeah, so try not to be too blunt."

Elsword began to tease Eve slightly while Chung felt envious of them. He went back into his dorm and grabbed his bag. Elsword and Eve's hand were holding the other tightly as they walked beside Chung to class. As soon as they entered the class, the bell rang immediately.

"Ooh! Close call."

Everyone in the class silently went to their seats as their teacher went in. Her grayish gray swayed and her stern expression silence everyone.

"Today, we have a new student. Please treat her nicely! Now.. Please come in and introduce yourself to the class."

Long spring green hair tied up in a ponytail swayed as she walked in happily with a huge smile. Her gentle green eyes shone brightly as she raised her waved her hand at the class. Cerulean eyes widened as Chung immediately recognize the transfer student.

_'Isn't that Rena...? Rena came back..?'_

"I'm Rena! I just transferred here, so I don't know much about this school, so... I hope you welcome me here and I hope we all can be friends~"

Her eyes darted to Eve and Elsword and she automatically widened her smile as she silently began to search for more cute couples.

_'That red head boy is 100% with that cute silver haired girl~ Those two look amazing together! Almost like those perfect couples in those shoujo manga. Then again.. This is reality, not a shoujo manga, but still! They look amazing together~ I wonder if I can snap some photos of them together. They're destined to be together! I 'm never wrong~'_

Rena spaced out for a moment before snapping out of it as the teacher pointed to her seat, which is next to Chung. Chung's heart skipped a beat as Rena skipped happily towards the seat. Unknowingly, Chung's eyes went to Rena's abnormally huge chest before he slapped himself both mentally and physically.

_'When did I suddenly become interested in a girl's chest? Especially... This is Rena! My childhood friend. Back then, I never noticed these sorts of things. Of course I wouldn't.. I was a kid back then. Great, I'm losing my mind...'_

"Hello~ What's your name? I guess we'll be partners. Nice to meet you~"

"Rena...? What are you saying? It's me, Chung. We were childhood friends.. Don't you remember me?"

"We were? Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?"

Rena felt confused, but at the same time, she felt nostalgic. Chung felt disappointed at the fact that Rena doesn't remember him or their promise. Well, she promised that she'll come back, but... Coming back here with no memories of him is almost already meaningless. Chung stayed silent and ignored the lesson completely. Rena couldn't help, but occasionally stare at Chung.

Eve took a glance at Rena and Chung before having a smirk on her face. The bell rang and it was study hall, Eve grabbed Elsword's hand and pulled him closer. She whispered some words in his ear, before both smirked at the same time. Elsword kissed Eve on the forehead as both went out of the classroom.

"Eve.. Why are you suddenly interested in playing cupid for Chung?"

"Well... Technically, he played cupid as well to get us together, and he's our friend.. So I suppose we should play cupid and help him out."

"I see."

Eve opened the door the teacher lounge and bowed down slightly with Elsword. Elsword was known to be a troublemaker with the exception of good grades while Eve was a prodigy. The teachers smiled at Eve while some glared at Elsword due to his actions in the past.

"Um... Chung and Rena will be helping me with an experiment that might be useful in the future for the school. So.. May you excuse us from class for today? I'll be needing a lot of necessary materials, and... At the same time, we can give Rena a tour around town and some information about the school."

"Hmm.. Very well. Eve, good luck on your experiment. You may tell them that they have permission to leave."

"Thank you."

Eve smiled softly and closed the door silently as Elsword hugged her tightly. Eve silently raised her hand and lifted two fingers.

"Step one.. Excusing them from class. Successful. Step two. Get them ready for a date."

Chung sighed as he facepalmed himself. Elsword grabbed him or to be more specific, kidnapped him to his dorm and made him dressed up for a double date with him and Eve. His hood covering his cream colored hair with black skinny jeans and strapped boots. Rena shifted around nervously in her green dress with black and white layers of ruffles. Her boots reached up below her knee and her hair had slight curls at the end with a ribbon swirling around it elegantly made by Eve.

"Can't believe I got dragged into this mess. Sorry, Rena.. You got dragged into this too."

"N-No! Not at all. Plus.. Class was pretty boring, so it's a nice change of pace."

"Well... I guess. However.. Those two ditched us the moment they finished dressing us up. This whole helping Eve out with her experiment is totally a lie. They used that excuse so they can get out of the school for a bit while dragging us with them."

"Oh well~ Do you want to go to the arcade with me? I brought some money~"

Rena grinned before Chung smirked lightly, remembering the words on a note Eve left in his pocket.

_'Childhood friends, right? If she forgot about you, don't give up. If you didn't give up on being cupid, then this shouldn't make you give up so easily either. All I can do for you, is to get you guys out of class. Raven and Aisha are also around the town. I told them to check up on you guys just in case some idiots decide to disturb you. So... Good luck from us.'_

Rena grabbed his hand and ran towards the arcade together with him. Rena slipped in some coins at a shooting game. She smirked at Chung while Chung smiled softly

"Good luck, Chung. I'm pretty good at this. Don't blame me if I win."

"No worries.."

_'Actually... I should have warned you. I'm known for my precise shooting in these types of games. So... I'm sorry. However, I admire your efforts.'_

After a few minutes, Rena was sulking in a corner when Chung revealed his natural ability to shoot precisely. Chung laughed nervously and tried to comfort her. Rena slapped herself lightly and there was fire in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pointed to the dance games. She grinned at him and Chung returned the grin as both got ready to dance.

Both were perfect in hitting the right moves, their movements were perfectly in sync. This attracted many people's attention. Chung and Rena didn't mind the attention, as they were absorbed into defeating each other's score. Raven and Aisha drank their soda casually, leaning against the wall. Raven's golden eyes followed their movements, while Aisha watched the crowd's movements.

"How did we end up having to watch other's movements?"

"Maybe it's because... We owe Chung that we decided to help him by agreeing with Eve's plan."

"Yeah.. And.. Chung has good taste in women."

Raven chuckled softly while Aisha smirked lightly. The dancing game finished as Chung and Rena got down from the platform and laughed. Chung noticed a crane game nearby and slipped in some coins. A little squirrel plushie holding an acorn with a white flower caught his attention as he reached for it. It managed to grab the plushie without it slipping.

Rena's eyes shone as soon as Chung gave the plushie to her. She smiled happily and hugged him tightly which caused her to remember something.

* * *

_"Rena.. Why do you like going to the arcade so much even though you suck at playing the games..?"_

_"I don't suck at them! I'm just inexperienced! And it's fun!"_

_"Isn't that the same thing? The only thing you're good at the arcade is the dancing game. You have fast relexes and you have strong legs. So thats the only thing you're good at."_

_"Shush! One day, you'll see how good I am, Chung!"_

* * *

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Chung. Chung grabbed her hand and they both left the arcade as it was almost time for dinner. They went through a dark alley for a short cut, while Rena remembered someone important of her childhood.

Behind them was some troublemakers. One of them held out a knife and approached them closer and closer. However, unfortunately for them, Raven knocked them out in a second while Aisha pitied them. More people came with dirty looks on their face. Aisha sighed as her eyes shone dangerously. Before she gets to do anything, Eve and Elsword knocked them out already.

"Luckily we ran into you guys..."

When Rena and Chung reached the dorms, Rena grabbed Chung's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Chung's face began to flush as Rena smiled at him.

"Chung! I've had fun today... And.. I'm finally back after six years~"

Chung's eyes widened slightly before he smiled softly and hugged Rena tightly. Rena faintly blushed as she kissed Chung's cheek and forehead. Chung leaned in and kissed her nose. Rena kissed her finger and touched his lips with her finger. Rena smiled brightly and bit Chung's ear softly. Without of their knowledge, Eve, Elsword, Raven, and Aisha were all sitting in a tree, spying on them secretly.

"Now that I'm back, I'll be staying here with you forever, Chung~"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

It's finally complete in one day! :D Although... It felt... Not very natural for me to write this.. I was like... Completely clueless. So.. I'm sorry Kiyo! Forgive me! o; I'll try next time, but.. No gurantee it'll be any better.

Well... I hope you enjoy this one shot either way. I really didn't know how to end it. So.. Yeah.. Pretty awkward.. I'll shut up now. I don't have any more time to type up the next chapter since I was working on this one shot the whole time. Now... I'll shut up.

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
